This invention relates generally to physical training devices, and in particular, to a physical training device having a flexible dome top shape.
Various types of exercise devices have been suggested and used to accomplish different aerobic programs. Step exercising is a popular form of exercise for the cardiovascular system. A step exercise routine is one in which a person steps onto and off of an exercise platform in a repeated motion in order to simulate the exercise of walking or running up stairs. Step exercise routines are typically performed at health clubs or other exercise facilities by a group of people who, simultaneously, step onto and off of either the same or different exercise platforms.
The difficulty of the exercise is determined, among other things, by the height of the platform used during the exercise routine. Specifically, the higher the platform, the more difficult the stair-step exercise routine tends to be. Thus, the height of the platform used by any particular individual depends upon that individual's level of skill, endurance and on the amount of workout desired. However, over prolonged use of such devices can cause stress on the knees.
One type of device, commonly known as the Reebok Step®, has a large platform, which the user steps on, and adjusting risers on either end of the platform that adjust to various heights. The stiffness of the Reebok Step® platform, however, which is not adjustable, can cause undue stress on the knees and other joints. Furthermore, the height of the platform is preset prior to use of the device.
Another type of device, the Bosu® Balance Trainer, shown in FIG. 1, seeks to alleviate undue stress on the user's joints. However, the Bosu® Balance Trainer suffers from certain drawbacks and limitations. This device is difficult to properly inflate, has an outer support rim which is thick, rigid and potentially unsafe for the user of the device and provides a limited useable area.
The prior art training devices suffer from certain drawbacks and limitations. Accordingly, a need exists for a training device that is safe, incorporates directional instructions directly on the device, is easily inflated, is easily transported, is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, provides more useable area, and solves other problems associated with the existing training devices. None of the above-mentioned devices, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the present invention as claimed.